carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ander Nederstaad
Ander Demetriack Nederstaad (10 April 1747 in Koningstad - 16 September 1805 in Koningstad) was a Brunanter brilliant printer who founded one of the most successful printing companies in Brunant. Biography Early life Ander Demetriack Nederstaad was born on 10 April in 1747 to famous printer Willem Soffer Nederstaad and Miranda Telemere Nederstaad (née Stodder). Ander was raised in Koningstad, where his father was sent to as a result of bankruptcy at his other printing company, The New Brunant Printing Co. in Cape Cross. As a child, Ander was very interested in printing and writing, due to his father obviously being a famous printer. And by famous, he was famous around his neighborhood, not the entire country. But shockingly (not really,) Ander was a farm kid. At the young age of sixteen, Ander moved out and worked as a printer's apprentice. Later life When he was 24, Ander decided to found his own printing company. He wanted to call it The Brunant Burner Co. but it was already taken. So, he called it The Nederstaad Printing Co. In the beginning, it did poorly. There were not a lot of people interested in Ander's papers due to them being only in Dutch and French, since Ander was obviously Dutch with a little bit of French in his family tree. So, Ander decided to move to Plymouth, England for about two years to learn at least some English. While he was in Plymouth, he met Mary Elizabeth Arlington, a farm owner. The two were attracted to each other, and in 1775 they married in London. Ander and Mary had three kids. Andrew, Samantha, and Willem. Success After returning to Koningstad with Mary and the kids in 1776, Ander knew how to speak some pretty good English. He still had a pretty thick Dutch accent, though. So, he used his knowledge of English to produce the newspapers in English, French, and Dutch. Then, the company became a success! All around the town people talked about Ander's neat way of making seperate papers in Dutch, French, and English. So now, Ander felt like it was the right time to create and print his own book instead of printing the daily newspaper. So, Ander and his wife Mary wrote a book called The Difference Between Brunanters and Englishmen. The book was about how Brunanters and the English will never have any type of war with each other and if they do, it'd better be fast or, if it happens, an English ruler would and should take over the islands and become king or some other type of ruler. The book was first published in June of 1777, in Brunant and the British Isles. It was a best-seller. Multiple copy after copy was published, and people got a kick out of the hilariousness of the text, like for example, "If I was general of Brunant and had to take (face off) against England's navy, I would rather grab my head and put it on a platter!" So, The Nederstaad Printing Co. was one of the most famous publishing companies in Brunant history. Downfall When James Carrington invaded Brunant in 1784, Ander was devastated. he thougt the book he wrote was just plain old superstition, but he was wrong. It actually happened. He was so horrifie d he sent apology letters to every single reader of the book in Brunant and the British Isles. It said,' I make my certain apologies readers, my idioticness caused this horrid tragedy to fall upon Brunant. Great apologies, dear sir or mistress. Great apologies." The public didn't really understand what he meant. After that, he returned to his business. Death Around the winter of 1805, when Ander was 58, he caught what seemed to be a small cold but was actually pneumonia. In the following months, Ander had chest pains, heart attacks, seizures, whooping cough, and other health problems. Finally, on September 16, 1805, he died in his sleep. Category:Dead people Category:Businesspeople Category:1747 births Category:Printers